charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
6.08 Crazy in Love/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;6.07 Crazy in Love P3 at night. The sisters are sitting in their favorite booth. Piper is working on some papers. Phoebe: Piper, come on. You’ve been working all day. Take some time to relax. Piper: Wish I could, but in case you forgot, it’s Valentine’s day in two days and I still have a lot of planning to do. Paige: You’re open on Valentine’s day? Piper: Of course. It’s one of the busiest nights of the year. Lots of people who are on dates… And lots of lonely people looking to drown their sorrows. Paige: Well, I can see someone has caught the Valentine’s day spirit. Piper: (shrugging) It’s a commercial holiday. If I can make some money off it, then why not? Phoebe: What about your own plans? Paige: (suggestively) Yeah, how is Scott? Piper: Scott is fine. We went on one coffee date, nothing more. Paige: And? Piper: And it was fine. He is a nice guy, I had fun. Phoebe: So doesn’t he want to you to be his Valentine? Piper: He called, but with the club and everything, I’m just too busy. Phoebe: Can’t someone else look after the club? Piper: I’d rather be here myself. Paige: Oh, quit making excuses. You deserve a fun night out. (Paige looks around and sees Seth the bartender. She calls him and he comes over.) Piper: (warningly) Paige. Seth: Paige, hi. Can I get you girls anything? Paige: Not right now, but how do you feel about managing the club on Valentine’s day? Seth: Really? That would be amazing. Piper: You’d be willing to do that on Valentine’s day? (He nods.) Don’t you have plans? Seth: (He shrugs) Plans can be cancelled. I’d love to manage the club. I’ve been wanting to take on some more responsibility. I actually have some great ideas for… Piper: (interrupting) Alright, hold your horses, let’s just try the one night first, okay? Seth: Absolutely, I won’t let you down, Piper. I promise. (Seth walks away.) Phoebe: See? All taken care off. Now Seth has a chance to impress you and you have the night all to yourself. You already planned to drop the kids off at dad’s anyway. Piper: Alright, I’ll call Scott. Happy now? Paige: Very. Piper: I live to please. So now that we’ve got my plans covered, what about yours? Phoebe, I assume Derek is taking you out. Phoebe: (hesitantly) I guess. We haven’t really made plans. Paige: Maybe he’s going to surprise you. Phoebe: We’ll just have to wait and see. Piper: Or you could take the initiative. Surprise him instead. Phoebe: You think? Paige: Why not? Hello, modern times, women don’t have to be sit around waiting for their prince charming anymore. Phoebe: (smiling) Okay, maybe I will. So what about you, Paige? Paige: Me? Well, I won’t be looking my prince, but I can certainly be one of those lonely people at the bar. (Her sisters remain silent.) Paige: That was a joke, guys. I’m not looking to hook up at the moment. I still have my own mess to figure out. Speaking of which, I got an early paint class in the morning, so I’m heading home. Phoebe: Do you need a ride? Paige: No, you stay and have fun. I’ll be fine. (Paige gets up and leaves. Piper and Phoebe enjoy the music. Suddenly there is some commotion on the other side of the club. The sisters run over. A man is harassing a woman, who is screaming. A bouncer arrives to pull the man off. The woman’s dress is torn and she is crying. Seth appears next to Piper.) Seth: I’ll call the cops. (Seth walks away. Phoebe runs over to comfort the woman.) Phoebe: It’s okay. You’re safe. Piper: What is going on? Woman: We were just hanging out and he just assaulted me. (The guy is struggling against the bouncer.) Guy: Please, I love you. I have to have you. I know you feel the same. Piper: Alright, take this creep out of here and wait for the cops. Guy: No, no! Please, I can’t live without you! (The bouncer drags the screaming guy away. Piper turns to the crowd.) Piper: Alright, nothing to see here, move along. (The crowd breaks apart. Phoebe takes the woman to a booth and they sit down.) Phoebe: Do you guys have a history? Woman: We’re co-workers. I know he had a crush on me, but he was always this shy and harmless guy. Then he suddenly jumped me. I don’t understand. What could make him act like this? (As the sisters continue to talk to the woman, a handsome man in a suit is shown to be standing behind them. He smirks as he touches a ring and disappears in purple smoke.) Scene -Opening Credits- The Bay Mirror. Phoebe enters the building while on the phone with Piper. Phoebe: Did you hear back from the police? Piper: Yeah, I’m supposed to meet them at the club for a statement later. Phoebe: That was crazy last night, wasn’t it? Piper: There are a lot of crazy people out there, Pheebs. So have you decided what you’re going to do about Derek? Phoebe: Well, you guys were right. I mean, why should I wait for him to make the plans? I can surprise him instead. So how about I go get my man, while you go get yours? Piper: (annoyed) I will. Phoebe: You’d better. Alright, got to go. Love you. (Phoebe hangs up as she sees Derek talking to another journalist. She walks over.) Journalist: We’ve never seen this much assaults in the city. Must be the time of year, right? Derek: Think they’re related? Journalist: Not as far as I can tell, but I’ll keep digging. (The journalist walks away. Derek notices Phoebe.) Phoebe: Good morning. Busy? Derek: Not really. You? Phoebe: Well, Elise wants me to do a focus piece for tomorrow. Derek: (confused) What’s tomorrow? Phoebe: Valentine’s day. Elise wants me to do a whole page on it. Tips for romantic dates and advice for people who are spending it alone. Derek: I see. Phoebe: (suggestively) So Mister Grant, do you have any special plans tomorrow? Anything I should know about? (Derek hesitates.) Phoebe: You forgot. Derek: Yeah, pretty much. Phoebe: Then it’s a good thing that I wanted to surprise you. (She moves closer to him.) So how I take you out and you find a way to make it up to me? Derek: (smiling) What exactly did you have in mind? Woman’s voice: Derek? (Derek and Phoebe turn around and see a woman standing behind them. She is young and beautiful, with black hair and caramel skin. Derek steps back. Phoebe notices he becomes tense.) Derek: (shocked) Fiona. What are you doing here? Fiona: I came to surprise you. (There is an uncomfortable silence. Phoebe steps forward.) Phoebe: Hi, I’m Phoebe. Fiona: (as they shake hands.) Of course. Phoebe Halliwell, I’ve read your column. I’m Fiona Payne. Phoebe: So how do you know Derek? Fiona: (smiling at Derek) Oh, we go way back. Derek: (hesitantly.) We… grew up together. Our families are very close. Fiona: I guess you could say that. Phoebe: (frowning suspiciously) I see. Well, I should get to work. I’m sure you have a lot of… catching up to do. Fiona: It was nice meeting you. (Derek remains silent. Disappointed, Phoebe walks away. When she is gone, Derek grabs Fiona by the arm and drags her into his office.) Derek: (angrily) What the hell are you doing here? Fiona: (calmly) I came to check on you. Derek: Really? Why do I sense there is more to it? Fiona: Alright, fine. Your father sent me. He is getting worried. Derek: Just him? Fiona: I have some concerns as well. Especially after what I just saw. How deep undercover are you, exactly? Derek: That is none of your business. I’m handling it. Fiona: I saw the way you looked at her, Derek. You need to be careful. Derek: (dismissive) And you need to stay out of it. Fiona: Does she know about us? Derek: Up until now, she didn’t even know you existed. And for the record, there is nothing between us. There hasn’t been for a long time. Fiona: (hurt) I understand. Derek: Is there another reason you’re here? Fiona: We’re getting ready to move on to the next phase, Derek. We’re almost ready to end this war. And you know what we need for that. Derek: The Charmed Ones. Fiona: Exactly, so don’t lose focus. As beautiful as she may be, she is still a witch. Derek: I’m aware of that. Fiona: (concerned) I hope you are. (Fiona opens the door and walks away.) Scene A building. Paige is walking up the stairs with her art supplies. As she goes up the stairs, another woman comes running down in a panic. Paige: What is going on? Woman: They’ve gone crazy up there. (At that moment, Paige hears a crashing sound. The other woman leaves, Paige drops her supplies and goes up. She enters a classroom and a can of paint flies through the air. A man and a woman are standing across from each other, screaming.) Paige: Oh god, Callie. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Guy: I hurt her? Are you insane? (Paige goes to Callie, ignoring the man. When Paige reaches her, the woman grabs her violently.) Callie: Are you another one of his hussies? You want to steal him from me, don’t you? Paige: (as she tries to free herself.) Hey, let go. What are you talking about? Callie: He is mine. (Callie assaults Paige, though she manages to overpower her. She pushes the woman to the ground and turns to the man. Only now she notices he has a black eye.) Paige: What happened? Guy: I came to model like always. Then Callie suddenly lost it and got into this jealous frenzy. We only went out once. Paige: Did you sleep with any of the other students? Guy: (shrugging) Only a couple. Paige: (as she rolls her eyes.) Okay, we need to call the cops. Scene The Bay Mirror. Phoebe is working when Derek knocks and comes in. Phoebe gets up and walks to a cabinet to look at some letters, avoiding eye contact. Derek: Look, about Fiona… Phoebe: You don’t need to explain, Derek. Derek: There is nothing between us. Phoebe: (As she turns to him.) Why don’t I believe you? Derek: Because I’m telling the truth. (He moves toward her.) Look, alright, we dated for a while, but that was years ago. Phoebe: Do you still have feelings for her? Derek: I see her as a close friend, nothing else. Phoebe: And what about me? Derek: What do you mean? Phoebe: Do you have feelings for me? Because I thought we had something. But when she came in and you became a different person. Derek: Nothing has changed between us. Phoebe: Well, something changed. I could tell the moment she came in. Derek: I don’t know what you want me to say. Phoebe: I think you do. (She takes a deep breath.) I was going to propose a romantic date for Valentine’s day. But now I think you need some time to figure out what you want. (Phoebe grabs her stuff and leaves.) Scene P3 during the day. Piper enters the club and sees Seth talking to a delivery guy. Seth: It needs to be flashy and over the top. But in a classy way. Piper: (frowning) What is going on? Seth: Oh, Piper, hey. I wanted to add some decorations for tomorrow. Hope that’s okay. Piper: That depends. How flashy is it going to get? Seth: How do you feel about Moulin Rouge? Piper: (skeptically) I like the movie. But I don’t want P3 to be a strip club. Seth: So that’s a no on the go-go dancers? Piper: Big no. I told you not to get carried away. Seth: Don’t worry, I got it handled. (Seth walks away with the delivery guy. Piper shakes her head and sits down at the bar. Scott walks in.) Scott: Piper? Piper: Hey, thanks for meeting me here. (She gets up and he kisses her on the cheek.) Scott: No problem. I was happy to get your call. Piper: Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about, you know, tomorrow. Scott: I thought you had to manage the club. Piper: That’s being handled… hopefully. So I’m all free. (Unknown to all, the man in the suit appears through purple smoke.) Scott: That’s good news. I actually heard about this amazing little bistro near pier 39. I was lucky to get a reservation, so I’m glad I don’t have to cancel. Piper: (hesitantly) Oh, uh, this is a little awkward, but I used to go there with my ex-husband. (The man in the suit smiles and walks closer. He hold his hand over Scott and his ring glows. Time appears to slow down.) Suited Man: Her ex? Can’t she ever stop talking about him? You went through all this trouble. First she turns you down, and now the restaurant you picked isn’t good enough? (Time speeds up again as the man smiles and stands back. Scott angrily slams his fist on the table.) Scott: Do you know how long it took to get that reservation? Or how expensive that restaurant is? Piper: I’m sorry, it’s just that Leo and I… Scott: (angrily as he gets up.) God, Leo. Do you ever stop talking about him? Piper: Excuse me? Scott: You’re just ungrateful, you know that?! (The suited man holds up his glowing ring and time slows down.) Suited Man: You finally opened your heart to someone again. Now she is stomping on it. You need to be with her. She needs to forget about her ex. Make her forget. (Time speeds up again. Scott grabs Piper by the arm.) Scott: Forget about Leo. You have me! Piper: (shocked) Get off me! (She struggles) Scott, what the hell has gotten into you? Scott: I need you! (Piper cries out as he squeezes her arm. She flicks her hand and he freezes. She reaches for a bottle and hits him across the head. The suited man smirks and smokes away. Seth comes running in.) Seth: Are you okay? Piper: (confused) I’m not sure. Scene Outside of P3. The suited man reappears and begins to walk away. A pink-shaped heart appears behind him and Cupid appears. Cupid: You need to stop this, Eros. (The man turns to face him.) Eros: Why? I’m just having some fun. Cupid: You’re turning something sacred into something violent and wrong. Love should be respected and nourished. Not manipulated for your amusement. Eros: Love is boring. Cupid: You didn’t always think that. Eros: That’s in the past. Stay out of my way. (Eros disappears in smoke.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Phoebe enters carrying a laptop. Piper enters the hall from the kitchen. Piper: Hey, I thought you were busy at work? Phoebe: I decided to work from home. I needed some distance. (She notices a large bruise on Piper’s arm.) Oh my god, what happened? Piper: Scott happened. Phoebe: (worried) Did he hurt you? Piper: No… well, yeah, but something was off. It didn’t really seem like… (Before she can finish, the front door opens and Paige comes walking in.) Paige: You guys are never going to believe what I walked into. (She stops when she sees the bruise on Piper’s arm.) What happened? Demon? Piper: I had an incident with Scott. Paige: (angrily) I’m going to kick his ass. Piper: Hold on. I don’t know exactly what happened, but it didn’t feel natural. He just went crazy all of the sudden. Paige: That sounds like what happened at my art class. One of my friends went ballistic over some male model. Phoebe: Okay, that makes two weird acts of violence. Add to that the incident at the club last night and… Piper: Three is a pattern. You think something is causing this? Phoebe: Well, two out of three were centered at P3. (She turns to Paige.) Does your friend ever go to the club? Paige: Yeah, sometimes. Piper: That definitely makes it a pattern. (She sighs) Why does this crap always happen at my club? Phoebe: So we got some type of evil causing people to become violet. Spirit of Rage? Male Voice: Not exactly. (The sisters turn around and see a heart-shaped pink light appear. Cupid materializes.) Phoebe: (Surprised) Cupid. Paige: (confused) Cupid? (Short time lapse. The sisters and Cupid are sitting at the dining table.) Cupid: These attacks aren’t caused by rage. They are caused by love. Love that has been twisted into obsession and jealousy. One of our own has crossed to the dark side. His name is Eros. Paige: Hold on. I’m still getting used to the whole Cupid thing, but Eros? Isn’t he like the Roman God of love? Cupid: Greek actually. And while he inspired certain stories, he is no god. Phoebe: What happened to make him evil? Cupid: He lost his heart after being betrayed by a lover. Phoebe: (sadly) Sounds familiar. Cupid: I know. I’m so sorry about that. Phoebe: Let’s not dwell on it. So how do we stop Eros? Piper: Can’t we just get his ring? Cupid: We’ll have to find him first. Though I doubt he will show his face again today. All of this has just been practice. He will make his grand move tomorrow. Piper: I guess I’ll take the kids to dad a day early. Paige: I’ll check the Book of anything useful. (Piper and Paige get up and leave. Phoebe remains with Cupid.) Cupid: How are you, Phoebe? Phoebe: I’m fine. Cupid: Are you sure? I can tell you have a heavy heart. Phoebe: (hesitantly) It’s… Derek. You know about him? Cupid: You’re not my charge anymore. Not after the last time. Phoebe: Then I guess you can’t help me. I really need to get some work done. Maybe you can help Paige? Cupid: Sure. (Cupid gets up and leaves. Phoebe opens her laptop and goes to work on her column. The title is “Tips for a Lovely or Lonely Valentine”.) Phoebe: Guess I’ll have the latter. (Eros appears through smoke. His ring glows as he moves it over Phoebe and time slows down.) Eros: Phoebe, always the one with the bad luck in love. Can you trust him? You can’t risk getting hurt again. You need to know for sure. You need to confront him. (Time speeds up again. Phoebe stares blankly at her screen. She then turns off the computer and grabs her coat. Eros smirks as he turns to smoke and follows.) Scene Derek’s apartment. Derek is working on his laptop. He has files on the sisters. There is a knock on the door, so he turns off the laptop and goes to open the door. It’s Phoebe. Derek: Phoebe, what are you doing here? Phoebe: Surprised to see me? Derek: After our last conversation, yeah. I thought we both needed time. (Phoebe walks in and looks around.) Phoebe: I don’t need time. I need answers. Is she here? Derek: Who? Phoebe: Fiona. Derek: Of course not, I told you it was in the past. (Eros appears and he uses his ring to slow down time. He walks to Phoebe.) Eros: You can tell, can’t you? Your intuition warned you before. He is keeping secrets from you. You want him, but you need to know. (Eros walks over to Derek. His ring glows as he reads him.) Eros: You’re conflicted. You’re worried your feelings might be real. None of that matters once she finds out. You have to stop her or you’ll lose her forever. (Time speeds up and Eros disappears. Phoebe and Derek circle each other.) Derek: You shouldn’t be here, Phoebe. Phoebe: Worried I might discover something? Derek: What do you want? Phoebe: The truth. Do you have feelings for me? Or are you just playing games? (She notices the laptop on the table.) What secrets are you keeping from me? (Phoebe walks toward the laptop. Derek blocks her path.) Derek: You need to get out of here. Phoebe: I’m not leaving without answers. (Phoebe tried to get past Derek and he grabs her arm. Phoebe used her martial arts training to throw him to the ground. As she goes for the laptop, he grabs her leg and she trips. Phoebe kicks Derek and then jumps to her feet. Eros appears and he slows down time as he kneels down next to Derek.) Eros: (to Derek.) You want her so much that it hurts. If she sees what’s on there, you will never have her. If she learns the truth, she will hate you. Stop her. (Time speeds up and Derek reaches into his couch. He pulls out a gun, which he aims at Phoebe.) Derek: I can’t let you find out. Phoebe: (scared) Find out what? Why do you have a gun? Derek: (tearfully) I love you, Phoebe. But I can’t. It hurts. Phoebe: Wait. Derek, calm down. What are we doing? (She realizes what is happening.) Eros. (Eros laughs as he appears. Derek turns to him with his gun aimed.) Derek: What the hell? Eros: Smart witch. I knew the Cupid went to you for a reason. That’s why I followed him. Then I sensed your heartache. Phoebe: So you manipulated me. Turned us against each other. Eros: (smirking) Oh, you have no idea. Aren’t you wondering why your boyfriend has a gun? Why he is so determined to stop you from seeing his computer? (Phoebe hesitates and looks at Derek.) Derek: Phoebe, I can explain… Eros: But she is already starting to suspect. Why don’t you check his computer and be sure? (Phoebe turns and walks to the laptop. She opens it and sees the files on herself and her sisters. She gaps as she sees the Mather Corporation logo. She looks up shocked.) Phoebe: You’re a hunter. You were playing me from the start. Derek: (as he steps forward.) Phoebe, let me explain… Phoebe: (as tears fill her eyes.) How could you? Eros: (laughing) A witch and a hunter. That’s a doomed love if ever I saw one. Phoebe: This is not love. Eros: Oh, but it is. I can’t manipulate something that isn’t there. (He turns to Derek.) Isn’t that right, hunter? (Furiously, Derek fires his gun, though Eros disappears. When Derek turns around, Phoebe kicks the gun out of his hand. She goes in for another kick, though Derek blocks her.) Derek: Listen. Phoebe: To what? I’ve heard it all before. (Phoebe spins and tries to punch Derek, though he dodges it. Phoebe continues hitting and Derek dodges or blocks every punch. Phoebe then levitates up to kick him, though Derek grabs her leg and throws her on the couch.) Derek: (angrily) Stop! I’m not going to hurt you. Phoebe: Like I can believe that. Derek: Killing you was never my mission. Phoebe: (as she gets up.) It doesn’t change anything. You still manipulated me made me think there was something between us. Derek: There is. Phoebe: (determined.) It doesn’t matter. Come near me or my sisters again and I will kill you. (Phoebe waits until Derek steps aside. She leaves the apartment and gets into the elevator. Once the door closes, she breaks down crying.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Piper enters through the front door as Paige and Cupid head down the stairs. Piper: Any luck? Paige: We’ve come up with a summoning spell. All we need to do is get his ring and he will be powerless. Cupid: I can take it from there. The Powers that Be shall decide his fate. Piper: Good, where is Phoebe? Paige: I thought she was still here. (At that moment, Phoebe enters. She puts on a brave face, though Cupid senses something is wrong.) Cupid: What happened? Phoebe: (hesitant) Oh, I just went out for a stroll. What is going on? Paige: We found a way to summon Eros. Phoebe: Good. Paige: Okay, Piper, the moment he appears, you freeze and I will call for the ring. Piper: (nodding) Alright. (The sisters gather and cast the spell.) Charmed Ones: We call upon the spirits above, bring forth the wretched messenger of love. (Swirling orbs form in the hall and a confused Eros appears. Before he can act, Piper flicks her hand and he freezes. Paige then holds out her hand and the ring orbs into it. Determined, Phoebe steps forward and kicks Eros, knocking him out instantly.) Phoebe: (bitterly) Get him out of here. (Phoebe walks away and her sisters exchange confused looks.) Scene P3 the following evening. Piper and Paige are sitting in their booth. The club is packed and decorated nicely. Seth walks by. Piper: Seth. (He stops and turns to her.) Good job on tonight. I think we can talk about giving you some more responsibility around here. Seth: Thanks, Piper. That means a lot. (He walks away.) Paige: That was nice. Piper: He deserved it. I just wish I had an actual date to enjoy it with. Paige: Speaking of which, what happened with Scott? Piper: I figured I could never explain what happened, and I don’t think he would ever forgive himself for hurting me, so I cast a little memory spell to make him forget. Paige: I’m sorry. Piper: Yeah, me too. Paige: So where is Phoebe? I haven’t seen her all day. Piper: She said she wasn’t feeling well. I think she was asleep when we left, so I didn’t want to disturb her. Paige: (concerned) Are you sure that’s it? Piper: No, but I’m sure she will talk to us when she’s ready. Scene Halliwell Manor. Phoebe walks down the stairs. It is obvious she has been crying. As she heads to the kitchen, Cupid appears. Cupid: Hi. Phoebe: (bitterly) That’s all you have to say? You knew. I asked you about Derek and you didn’t tell me. Even after the hell I went through with Cole. Cupid: I’m sorry. I wasn’t allowed. As much as it hurts, you needed to figure out for yourself. Phoebe: Why? Is it my destiny to never find true love? To always end up heartbroken? Cupid: No, I don’t believe that. (Phoebe walks away.) It’s not hopeless, you know. Phoebe: (as she turns to him.) What? Cupid: You and Derek. Everything happens for a reason, Phoebe. There is a reason that Eros was able to manipulate you both. What happens next is up to the two of you. Phoebe: I can’t put myself through that again. Cupid: Only you can make that choice. Phoebe: Then I’ve made it. (Phoebe walks away. Disappointed, Cupid beams out.) Scene Derek’s apartment. Derek is standing by the window. Frustrated, he screams and throws his laptop through the room. Fiona enters. Fiona: What happened? Derek: Phoebe found out. Fiona: I see. (She joins him by the window.) Derek: So what happens now? Fiona: We’ll have to adjust. But I think there is a bigger question you need to answer. Are you still committed to our cause? Or do you feelings for the witch outweigh your mission? (Derek doesn’t answer as he looks outside with a conflicted look.) Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts